Kratt's Got Talent
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot The Wildlife Talent Show is coming up, and Jimmy is in a panic, because he thinks that he is untalented. He soon finds out that he can whistle really well. When the day of the talent show arrives, Jimmy whistles confidently on stage to thunderous applause. Jimmy is proud of himself. Trivia The Wild Kratts show off their talents, including: Chris can juggle pies and breads in one go. Martin can tap dance. Koki can do backflips and handstands. Aviva does her magic act once again. She has been a great magician as always and is ready to perform new tricks. Ttark is a ventriloquist. His puppet is named Willy. Zoboo can do acrobatic martial arts. Allison does a sword swallowing act. Jimmy can whistle. He whistles the song "Down in the Valley" The songs Martin were tap dancing to were "By the Light of the Silvery Moon", "Oh, You Beautiful Doll", "A, You're Adorable", "Me and My Shadow" and "Swanee River" Quotes: It was morning at the Tortuga HQ. Chris: Oh, boy. The Wildlife Talent Show is coming up. Martin: And we all get to show our special talents for our animal friends. Koki: Check out my backflip and handstand, bros! (does a backflip and a handstand) How'd you like that? Martin: Pretty impressive, Koki. Chris: I couldn't agree more. Look what I can do. (juggles pies and breads) Almost got it. Koki: Wow, Chris. I didn't know that you can juggle. Chris: Juggling is kind of easy for me. Martin: Keep going, bro. Chris: (finishes his juggling act) I'm amazing, aren't I? Koki: Bravo, that was great. Martin: Wait until you see what I can do. Tap dance! Chris and Koki: Tap dance? Martin: Yeah. Watch this. Tap dance music begins to play and Martin does his tap dance. Martin: Shuffle ball change. Shuffle ball step. Shuffle ball change. Shuffle ball step. Koki: Whoa. Chris: Great dancing, bro. Martin: Shuffle ball change. Shuffle ball step. Done. Koki: Great dancing, Martin. Zoboo: Guys, guys. Want to see me do my special martial arts acrobat? All: Cool! Zoboo performs his acrobatic martial arts. Zoboo: Hi ya! Whoop! Da boom! Koki: Amazing! Zoboo: Thank you, Koki. I've been practicing this routine forever. Martin: How about your big finish, Zoboo? Zoboo: One big finish coming right up, Martin. Zoboo lands perfectly with his four legs on the ground. Zoboo: Hi ya! All: All right! Ttark: Hey, everyone. Meet my puppet, Willy. Koki: Ttark, you're a ventriloquist? Ttark: I sure am, Koki. Hey, Willy. Knock, knock. Willy: Who's there? Ttark: Orange. Willy: Orange who? Ttark: Orange you glad that I picked ventriloquism for my talent show act? Everyone laughs. Willy: You're so funny, Ttark. Ttark: Thank you. Koki: That was funny. Hey, where's Aviva? Zoboo: Maybe she's still asleep? Ttark: Let me try to wake her up. I am her trusty partner, after all. Jimmy: If you're going to do that, Ttarky, maybe we just have to wait a little longer. Or else she'll. Jimmy's words were cut off by a puff of smoke. The puff of smoke covers everyone in the Tortuga, causing them to cough. Aviva: Ta-da! Koki: Oh, here she comes. The Amazing Aviva. I should've known that you're going to do magic tricks again. Chris: Yep, that explains it. Martin: I will never get tired of your magic tricks, Aviva. Aviva: Now who wants to see my newest trick? All: Ooh, me! Me! Jimmy: We can't wait to see what magic trick you're going to do this time. Martin: Hey, is it just me or does my head feel a little bit funny? Chris: My head feels funny too. Martin: And I'm a little itchy. Chris: So do I. Koki: Ok, what's going on? Zoboo: I can't wait to see Aviva's trick. Ttark: Ooh, this is exciting. Zoboo: This is going to be a great trick. Allison: I hope this trick doesn't involve swords or anything. Aviva: I think you guys have something behind your ears. Abracadabra! (pulls out peregrine falcon power discs from behind the bros ears) Ta-da! Chris: What? How did our peregrine falcon power discs get behind our ears? Martin: I have no idea. How did you do that? Allison: Well, Martin. A magician never tells his or her secrets. Right, Amazing Aviva? Aviva: That's right, Al. Zoboo: Hey, Jimmy. What about you? What are you going to do in the talent show? Jimmy: Uh, I think I'll do nothing. All: What? Jimmy: I'm just not a talented guy. Sorry. Talent shows are not for me. Chris: Of course you're good at something, Jimmy. Koki: We just have to figure out what. Ttark: You'll figure it out, JZ. Come on, let's have lunch. All: Yeah. Jimmy: Everybody has talents except me. Oh, what should I do? Hey, maybe I can join one of my friends' talent acts. Let's see. I'll start with Martin. Scene change Martin: Ok, JZ. You ready to be my tap dancing partner? Jimmy: I sure am. Martin: Great, now watch and follow my lead. (begins tap dancing) Shuffle, ball step. Shuffle, ball change. Jimmy copies exactly what Martin does. Martin: Now you're feeling the rhythm, Jimmy. Jimmy: I'm getting it! I'm doing it! I'm (trips over) Whoa! Martin: Jimmy, are you ok? Jimmy: I'm fine. I guess tap dancing's just not for me. Martin: You'll find something that you'll good at. Jimmy: See you later, Martin. I want to see how Aviva's doing with her magic tricks. Scene change Aviva is practicing her flower trick. Jimmy: Hey, Aviva. Doing your magic flower trick? Aviva: Sure am, Jimmy. Want me to make some flowers appear for you? Jimmy: Yes, please. Aviva: (waves her wand) Abracadabra! (flowers appear from Aviva's hands) Jimmy: Sweet! Thanks! Aviva: Now watch me make these flowers vanish! (waves her wand) Abracadabra! In a flash, the flowers were gone. Jimmy: Hey, where did they go? Aviva: I will now pull a groundhog out of my hat! (waves her wand) Abracadabra! Jimmy: (speaking in thought) I guess Dandelion will appear from that hat. I'll just have to wait and see. And Jimmy was right. Dandelion pops out of Aviva's magic hat. Aviva: Ta-da! Jimmy: Dandelion, how did you get here? Aviva: I guess he's been resting inside my magic hat all along. Hey, want to see my new greatest trick? Jimmy: Sure, Aviva. Go for. Jimmy's words were cut off again. He looks for Aviva, but she has vanished into thin air. Jimmy: It. Aviva, where did you go? Chris! Martin! Help! Martin: What's up, JZ? Chris: Is something wrong? Jimmy: Aviva's vanished into thin air! I can't find her anywhere! Martin: She's just doing her magic trick. Isn't that obvious? Jimmy: Well, it's not like Aviva to vanish like that. I want her back. Chris: She'll come back. Just you wait and see, Jimmy. Martin: (sees a robe on the table) Oh look, a robe. Martin places the robe on the floor. Jimmy: Oh, now I only have six friends inside the Tortuga. And we're one friend short. Chris: (notices that the robe has somewhat managed to float in mid air) Hey, is it just me, or is that robe moving? Martin: Yeah. It was just on the floor a few minutes ago. Hey, wait a second. It looks like. Jimmy: Can it be? Chris: I'll try to take it off. Well, here goes. Chris takes off the robe and out jumped Aviva. Chris: Aviva? How did you? Aviva: Ta-da! How did you like my disappearing act? Martin: That was amazing. I can't believe it! Jimmy: You came back! I was so worried about you! Chris: While you're here, Jimmy. I can teach you how to juggle. Jimmy: Really? Chris: Really, juggling is a piece of cake. Jimmy: If you say so, CK. Chris: Ok, watch and learn. Here we go. (begins to juggle) Jimmy: Here goes nothing. (tries to juggle at the same time) Chris: That's it, Jimmy. You're getting it! Jimmy: Ha ha! I'm doing it! I can really juggle! Chris: Now you're talking, JZ! Jimmy: (juggling balls hit his head) Ouch! Ow! Or not. I guess I'm not a good juggler either. Chris: Don't worry, Jimmy. I'm sure you'll find something that you're good at. Jimmy: I doubt it. Martin: Hey, why don't you try magic like Aviva, JZ? Jimmy: (gasps) That might not be a bad idea. Aviva: Good. Now I can saw you in half, Jimmy! Jimmy: What? Aviva: I will put you back together again, don't worry. You won't feel a thing. Jimmy: (sighs) Chris: This is going to be great. Aviva: And now. I, the Amazing Aviva will saw Jimmy in half! Jimmy: (gasps) Aviva managed to saw Jimmy in half. Jimmy: Hey, I'm sliced in half. Aviva, can you put me back together again? Aviva: Sure I will. Just relax, JZ. Aviva puts Jimmy back together again. Jimmy: Yes! Aviva: Ta-da! How do you feel now? Jimmy: Better than ever. Aviva: Want to help me with my next trick? Jimmy: Sure. Aviva: And now I'm going to put a piece of carrot back together. Jimmy, can you help me? Jimmy: Piece of cake. I mean carrot. (laughs) Aviva: (laughs) Now I will put the carrot back in one piece. (drops the carrot into her hat and waves her magic wand) Abracadabra! (pulls out the carrot, which is one piece) Ta-da! Jimmy: This trick never gets old! I'm glad I helped you with this one. Chris: Hey, Jimmy. Sorry to interrupt, but I think Ttark wants you to see his ventriloquism act. Jimmy: Great! Tell Ttarky boy that I will be right there! Scene change Ttark: Hey, JZ! Jimmy: Ttarky, that's a nice puppet you've got there. Willy, I assume. Ttark: You assume correctly. Jimmy: Nice to meet you, Willy. Willy: Nice to meet you too, JZ. Jimmy: Ha. Want to share a sandwich with me, Willy? Willy: Would I? Of course I would. Jimmy and Willy ate their sandwich together. Willy: Mmmm. This is good. Jimmy: Of course it is. Willy: Ttark, do you want some? Ttark: Why sure, Willy. (eats the sandwich) Very nice. Jimmy: Sure wish I'm really good at something. Ttark: We'll figure it out, JZ. Jimmy: See you, Ttarky. Jimmy sighed and goes back to his corner inside the Tortuga. Jimmy: If only I was good at something. But what? Jimmy whistles a tune. Suddenly, something snapped inside of him. Jimmy: Hey, did I just whistle? I do have a talent after all. Chris: Wow, Jimmy. Great whistling. Martin: You're good at something after all. Aviva: Way to go, JZ! Koki: I knew you could do that. Ttark: Maybe you can whistle for us at the talent show. Allison: Get yourself ready to wow our animal judge friends. Jimmy: I will.